Revolving war
by Eclipson. Darkness
Summary: Toshiko Mutsuki (my oc) is a traitor to the NOL and duodecium for killing grandfather Mutsuki. She now is getting chased down by Kagura, who has been ordered to kill her for her crimes. Now she has to constantly fight in order to survive and not die by the hands of her own brother. Getting stronger every moment.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Sibling cisis**

**Hello! this is a new fanfic i'm starting! and dont worry i'm almost done with some of my new chapters for my other stories! oh and if you really pay attention to the story, you'll see i made another OC! and she is related to...lets just say she's related to the most PERVIEST character in the blazblue series! if you play blazblue a lot..you know who i'm talking about!**

* * *

"Come on little sis! its time for dinner! im gonna leave you!"

A small girl with a black kimono and short black hair and purple eyes chased after the little boy.

"W-Wait onii-chan!"

The girl was holding a red rubberband ball. The boy stopped running and the girls ran and hugged him. The boy giggled and hugged the small girl's frail body,

"Onii- chan…"

"It's okay Toshiko..Big brother is here..i'll always protect you.."

The image of the 2 children hugging was starting to burn like paper and turned into ash and a lighting strike pierced the darkness. In the dream's final moments a little girl's voice was heard.

"Big...Brother…"

* * *

A girl who was laying on the field shot up from her slumber and sweat poured down her face.

The girl had short black hair that had a similar hairstyle to Kagura's hair. (hint, hint). and had purple eyes. (oh look! another hint!)

The girl had a black one piece bodysuit on with a yellow zipper on the front that was zipped all the way up. She had on a short black longsleeved jacket with yellow lining and the jacket was open, She had a brown belt around her waist and the back of the belt had a long piece of a black shirt that only covered the back of her legs and not the front. And she had on short metal shoes with a yellow triangle shaped jewel on the to and the shoes had metal tips.

The girl had sweat pouring down her face and she had her hand on her head.

"Just a dream…..Just a dream…"

The girl's name is Toshiko Mutsuki, classified as a traitorous murder to the duodecim for murdering the Mutsuki Grandfather. NOL guards were on standby to watch out for and if they see her they are to capture her and bring her back to the NOL headquarters and have her publicly executed.

" I have to keep going...have to keep moving..before he finds me.."

Toshiko got up and ran across the field, while her memories of a event came back to her that changed her life forever.

* * *

"Oh my god! No! Not my husband!" a woman screamed and pushed the NOL guards out of the way and ran to the dead corpse of grandfather mutsuki and the women broke down crying.

running footsteps were heard and there stood Kagura with 5 more NOL guards and he stood in horror as he saw Toshiko covered in blood and Grandfather Mutsuki's corpse.

"Toshiko what did you do!?"

"i-i didn't mean to! it wasn't my fault!"

The women got up and slapped Toshiko.

"You little witch! you're a traitor! you have shamed the Mutsuki family!"

"Guh! Kagura please believe me i didnt mean to!" Tears rolled down Toshiko's face and she grabbed Kagura's shoulders.

"Dammit Toshiko!" Kagura pushed Toshiko to the ground and pinned both her arm behind her back and handcuffed her hands, and pulled her up.

"Take her downstairs to the prison cells!"

"Yes sir!" The NOL guards dragged toshiko away from the room as she struggled and screamed and even more tears poured down her face.

"NO STOP! LET ME GO! I DIDNT MEAN TO DO IT! WHY WONT YOU BELIEVE ME KAGURA!? WHY WONT YOU BELIEVE YOUR OWN SISTER!?"

* * *

Toshiko continued to run across the field, ignoring the grumbling of her stomach.

" I have to keep running..have to keep running.."

As she kept running, Toshiko spotted 2 girls and immediately recognized them. When the girls had their backs turned, Toshiko snuck behind them and put on a black cat mask.

"MAKOTO NANAYA AND NOEL VERMILLION YOU ARE HEREBY UNDER ARREST!"

Makoto jumped and turned around and panicked and so did Noel.

"Ahh! w-what did we do!? why are we getting arrested!?" Noel asked.

Toshiko smiled and took the mask off.

"For not recognizing your old friend!"

Noel squealed and jumped up and down.

"TOSHIKO!"

Noel and Makoto jumped up and hugged Toshiko and she happily returned the hug.

"Its been awhile!" Toshiko said.

Noel hugged Toshiko tighter. "It sure has!"

"We missed you!" Makoto squealed in excitement.

"Hehe! I missed you guys too!"

Noel and Makoto released Toshiko and they all smelled delicious food from a nearby restaurant.

Toshiko happily invited in the sent as she sniffed and her stomach began to growl.

"I guess all of us are hungry!" Makoto said.

Noel agreed. "Yep"

Toshiko giggled. "Well, no use fighting it! lets go!"

All 3 of the girls cheered and ran to the restaurant. But little did Toshiko know..Someone was waiting for her there.

The 3 girls entered the restaurant and the smell of delicious food greeted them.

"*Sniff sniff* woooow! it smells so good!" Makoto said drooling.

"I can't stop my mouth from watering!" Noel stated.

Toshiko looked at Makoto and Noel and smiled, but it soon disappeared when she knew that she would have to tell them what she's done and why she can't stay in ikaruga to long.

Toshiko hung her head low. "Noel..Makoto..please understand when i tell you.." she murmured.

"Hey Toshi-toshi, you okay?" Noel said sweetly.

Toshiko blushed and became flustered at the sudden nickname.

"Gah! N-Noel! that nickname!"

"Ehehe, Taro used to call you that a lot back at the military academy!" Noel said happily.

"Oh yeah! i remember that!" Makoto yelled.

"Aw come on you guys quit it!" Toshiko's cheeks turned blood red and the 2 girls giggled.

When all of the girls took their orders they sat at a table and waited patiently for the food.

"This is nice! we're finally reunited!" Noel cheered in glee.

"Your right Noel, i really missed you two, it's been forever!"

34 min later, after the girls were finished eating about 23 NOL guards burst through the doors and the whole building was silent. The NOL guards walked around to each table and pulled out a picture of Toshiko running.

"No, i've never seen that girl before officer." A woman said.

"I see, thank you for your time ma'am, sorry to disturb you.."

The NOL guards continued to walk around the building and 4 NOL guards stopped at the girl's table.

The NOL guard pulled out the picture and said: "Have you girls seen this woman?"

Makoto and Noel's eyes grew wide and looked at Toshiko.

"T-Toshiko...what happened!? why are you in trouble with the NOL!?" Makoto stood up and slammed her hands on the table.

"Makoto i can explain, i-!"

"GETS THE HOUNDS!"

Toshiko jumped up and ran out of the building,

"Wait! Toshiko!" Noel screamed and ran after her but was stopped by a NOL guard.

Toshiko ran at full speed and saw more NOL guards in front her and 2 squad cars with gatling guns on the roof.

"TRAITOR MUTSUKI! YOU HAVE 5 SEC TO SURRENDER! IF YOU DON'T WE WILL TAKE YOU DOWN BY FORCE!" a guard said.

Toshiko didn't listen, she kept running.

The guard growled at said to open fire. the car fired the gatling guns and multiple bullets charges at Toshiko and she continued to run like the bullets went right through her. Toshiko took out black fingerless gloves and put them on.

" M.A.G.E, ACTIVATE! CODE 36960!"

The gloves gained a big silver armor shell around them and small pieces of metal appeared on the top of the fingerless art of the glove. Toshiko jumped up and punched down on the car, making it explode.

A NOL guard fired a rocket at Toshiko and she punched it and it released a fire explosion and a lot of smoke, she jumped out of the smoke and balled her fist out and pulled it back, when she did yellow electricity circled around the glove and it glowed yellow.

"ELECTRO BLASTER!"

A yellow magic circle appeared in front toshiko and 4 other magic circles appeared, Toshiko punched the magic circle and out came a giant electric bolt and the 4 magic circles released multiple electric bolts at the gaurs. multiple explosions occurred and when the smoke cleared Toshiko saw that all of the Guards were defeated. She turned around to run but a hand gripped her hair and punched her in her stomach, so hard she fell to the ground with a string of blood pouring down her mouth. Toshiko fell to her knees and gripped her stomach and her vision was beginning to blur. When toshiko looked up to see the person who did this to her before her vision entirely blacked out, she saw Kagura standing over her and her eyes grew wide, but became soulless and she fell to the ground.

defeated.

Helpless.

And kept wondering, if she was killed..by her own brother...

* * *

**And there you have it! my second OC's story! now i know i haven't been updating on my stories lately but i will soon! so please be patient! im not on summer vacation anymore! oh and i'll have my second OC'S bio up and running on my profile soon! i hope you enjoyed and please R&amp;R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Sibling Crisis**

**Hello all you happy people! this is the 2nd chapter of Sibling Crisis! I hope you enjoy it! oh! right the warning! Jiji if you please!**

***a girl with long hair that has the 3 colors of fire and the same colored eyes appears***

**Jiji: WARNING: story may have content sensitive and emotional to the reader! so you better have a box of kleenex next to you! oh! and it may be sad to you it may not, it depends! anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Feeling the sudden warmth around her body, Toshiko opened her eyes and was greeted with a blue ceiling. Her body felt cold and heavy, and her head began to ache. Toshiko's fingers twitched and her stomach was wrapped in bandages. Toshiko slowly sat up and looked around, her big purple orbs sparkling. _ Where...am i?... _Toshiko was about to step out of bed but the sound of a lock caught her attention and the door opened to reveal Kagura with a tray of food. Kagura saw Toshiko getting ready to get out of the bed.

"Toshiko..what are you doing, get back in bed..now.."

Toshiko crawled back in the bed and covered her face with the blankets. Toshiko looked away and Kagura set the food down on the table.

"Is that anyway to greet your sister…"

Kagura looked at Toshiko and growled and stood up and crossed his arms.

"Shut up.." Kagura said, walking to the door. Toshiko sighed and looked at kagura.

"Kagura, wait..please.." Toshiko Gripped the blankets tight as Kagura stopped and turned to Toshiko.

"What.." Kagura said, with slight annoyance in his voice.

Toshiko hung her head down. "Um..can you...stay for a bit..i mean i haven't seen you in so long and i-!"

Toshiko was cut off by Kagura raising his voice.

"DONT think that i brought you here to spent quality time with you Toshiko! Things have changed! I'm not the Kagura you know anymore, i don't have time for your bullshit! i'm still gonna kill you and NOTHING it gonna change that! now shut up and eat your food so you can get the hell out of here! i can't stand the sight of you anymore.." Kagura opened the door and slammed it shut. Toshiko stared at the door as her eyes teared up. All alone..Toshiko cried..

* * *

Kagura sat on the couch with his head hanging low.

"Damn..why did i say that to my own little sister...Now she thinks i hate her..But i dont..i love her..more than anything in the world..shes my world..she's the only thing i've got.." Kagura hugged a pillow and buried his face in it.

"Then why don't you tell her that.." Kokonoe popped out of nowhere and startled kagura.

"WHOA! when did you guys get here!?" Kagura said. But Kokonoe didn't answer, she simply slapped the back of Kagura's head.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? YOU DONT YELL AT YOUR LITTLE SISTER LIKE THAT! YOU KNOW DAMN WELL HOW MUCH SHE ADMIRES YOU AND LOVES YOU! SHE LOVES YOU MORE THAN ANYONE! YOUR HER BIG BROTHER! AND NO MATTER WHAT, YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE BY HER SIDE! " Kokonoe roared out in anger.

Kagura stood up and dropped the pillow.

"I..I wanna be by her side! i really do but….it was a direct order from all of the duodecim families..even if I wanted to object i'd have no chance…." Kagura said with a sad expression.

Kokonoe sighed. "Look, i know that you have to kill Toshiko for her act of treason and i cant stop you from doing..but at least spend some time with her today Kagura…"

Kagura looked and Kokonoe and hung his head low. "Your right…."

Kokonoe nodded and pushed Kagura towards the door.

"Kokonoe! hold on a sec!" Kagura said as her was being dragged towards the door. Kokonoe knocked on the door. "Hey Toshiko, Kagura wants to see you!"

On the other side of the door Kokonoe heard Toshiko's sad voice.

"No he dosent..you're just saying that…."

Kokonoe slapped the back of Kagura's head and pointed to the door and mouthed 'GET YOUR ASS IN THERE!" Kagura sighed and gulped as he twisted the doorknob and opened the door.

"No Toshiko..it's true..i wanna talk…" Kagura came in with his head hanging low. Toshiko looked at Kagura.

"Kagura…." Toshiko hung her head low. Kagura sighed and walked over to toshiko's bed and sat next to her. "Toshiko look..im sorry for saying that to you..i didn't mean it i promise..i..i love you..more than anyone...and no one can change that.."

Toshiko eyes teared up as she felt warm, strong arms wrap around her and pull her close.

Toshiko broke down crying in Kagura's chest as she pulled Kagura closer.

"wahhhhhh! wahhhh! kagura! wahhhh!"

Kagura rubbed Toshiko's back and tears poured down his cheeks. "Toshiko..im sorry..im so sorry…im so sorry i broke my promise to protect you.."

* * *

It was night and Toshiko was asleep in Kagura's bed and Kagura was on the couch. Multiple voices that told Kagura to kill Toshiko ran through his mind. Kagura sat up and gripped his head and grunted.

"Stop it..im not..im not gonna kill her…..but i have to...dammit.." Tears rolled down Kagura's cheekes. Until he remembered what the duodecim said.

* * *

"Kagura..we want you to find and kill Toshiko Mutsuki.."a man said as Kagura's eyes growed huge.

"But sir! she's my-!" Kagura was cut off by the Mutsuki uncle.

"Kagura! now is not the time for your personal feelings to triumph over our orders! do as your told! you are to kill Toshiko Mutsuki do we make ourselves clear!?"

Kagura hung his head low. "yes sir.."

* * *

Kagura stood up and walked into the kitchen and went to the knife drawer and took out a knife and stared at the blade. Kagura balled up his fist and tried to hold in the tears and walked to where Toshiko's room. As he was walking he remembered him and Toshiko as children playing.

*flashback*

"_Hey Toshiko what do you wanna play?"_

"_Hmm..whatever you wanna play"_

"_Come on sis, you always play my games let's play your games for a change"_

"_Okay...then...I wanna play kickball!" _

*flashback end*

Kagura's throat was getting choked up from the sweet memories. "Dammit...why...why…" Kagura's grip tightened on the knife as he reached a sleeping Toshiko. Kagura's tears stained the side of the blanket as he looked at Toshiko..his only sister...Kagura raised his hand that was holding the knife up and more tears fell on the blanket. Kagura's throat choked up even more as more memories flowed through his mind.

"_Onii-chan come quick!"_

"_What is it?"_

"_look what i found!"_

"_Cool! A seashell! and its really shiny! you hit the jackpot Toshiko!'_

"_Hehe! but no one can know about this! this is our little secret! promise?"_

"_I promise!"_

Kagura closed his eyes. "damnmit...dammit..DAMMIT!" Kagura swung down his arm and stabbed the side of the bed. Kagura fell to his knees and broke down crying still holding the knife.

"Dammit..i cant..i can't do this..i can't kill her…" Kagura buried his face in the covers and muffled sobs and cries could be heard throughout the room.

And while all this was happening...a single tear trickled down Toshiko's cheek..listening to her brother's ache in his heart...

* * *

**And thats it! **

**Jiji: *blows nose* WAHHH! ITS SO SAD!**

***sweatdrops* uhhh..looks like YOU'RE the one who needed the tissues…**

**Jiji: wahhhh! wahh! so sad! **

**um...okay..anyway! thank you for reading this emotional story! please R&amp;R! **


	3. Chapter 3- If you stay with me

**Story name: Sibling crisis**

**Chapter 3- If you stay with me**

**Date: 10/31/14**

**Hello everyone! i know i haven't been updating and im sorry, its all school's fault so trample it in a angry mob or whatever! Anyway here is chapter 3 of the heartwarming and eye watering fanfic! enjoy!**

* * *

The sun's rays ripped through the curtains and rested on Toshiko's face, waking her. Toshiko opened her big purple eyes and saw Kagura sleeping on the floor, with the knife still in his hand. She stared at Kagura's sleeping form in disbelief.

_He actually...Kagura..my brother actually tried to…_

Toshiko looked down as a single tear rolled down her cheek and landed on the bed blanket. She ripped the blankets off of her and swung her legs off the bed and slowly lowered her feet to the floor. Toshiko looked down on kagura and sighed and grabbed the blankets and covered kagura. She opened the closet and saw her clothes neatly folded. "I guess he cares for me enough to fold my own clothes." She said as she took off Kagura's shirt she had on and put on her clothes. She looked around and saw her armored gloves that were deactivated. Toshiko reached for the armorless gloves and put the on as she reached for the ground door. "Good bye..kagura.." Then the door closed as Toshiko headed for the railroad station.

* * *

The sounds of smoke hissing and metal clanging together filled the air. Train wheels screamed as the train came to a complete stop to let passengers on and off. Chattering was heard and Toshiko slowly walked, not giving eye contact to anyone. She wandered through the station, not caring who she sees or who she hears. As countless people walked passed her they looked at her with wondrous expressions.

_Like these people know what i'm going through..i hate this world sometimes...i really do, this world is too cruel..i hate it…._

The poor girl Toshiko slowly walked. passed the train station, and passed the benches. But after 4 minutes of gloating she finally looked up, and saw a tall abandoned building. dry, old paint was chipped off the rusty red colored bricks, the windows were broken and wires sticking out them. Toshiko squinted her eyes to look at the inside of the building and saw it was dark. Once she did a small inspection, she looked at the door, then the window. Door. Window. Door. Window. She saw that the door had a large chain wrapped around the handles with a look on it, but the key was no where to be found. _Guess i'll take the window_

Toshiko walked to the side of the building and saw a large broken window with a large hole in it. But the hole was surrounded by now sharp glass. Toshiko grabbed a rock and threw it at the window, breaking off the rest of the glass. Then she climbed up the ledge of the window and slowly inserted her left leg inside. Just then a big grey fat rat ran across Toshiko's hand and startled her. Toshiko was about to let out a ear ringing scream but she swallowed it when she fell inside the window face first. Her leg twitched in pain and Toshiko groaned and sat up rubbing her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes to see a dark and dirty room. it looked like a baby's room. The floor was covered in blood and teddy bears and other stuffed animals. There stood a broken crib that was collecting dust and a door that was swinging on one hinge. pink curtains were ripped and full of blood and dirt and a single light bulb flickered on and off.

Seeing this place gave Toshiko the creeps, but she moved forward. She slowly left the baby room and stood in the middle of the hallway. when she looked to the left, the hall fled into darkness, and to the right, a staircase. Toshiko gulped and slowly walked to the staircase, but after her 5th step, groaning and moaning was heard from the left side of the hall. Toshiko turned her head and footsteps were heard. Approaching her. The footsteps started off slow, then quickened. then, the footstep were running and demonic growling was heard. Toshiko screamed and ran down the old, sturdy stairs. But one of the stairs broke and Toshiko fell down. The footsteps continued and they were getting close.

Toshiko scrambled up and looked for the front door but she couldn't find or see it. And then, a large dark figure jumped on Toshiko but she kicked off and found a large ripped green curtain on the floor. She grabbed the curtains and threw it over the figure and pushed it and the figure yelled out in pain as it crashed into the wall and fell down. BOOM.

The floor rumbled at the impact and Toshiko ran up the sturdy stairs again and ran back to the baby's room. She quickly climbed out the window and ran away from the building. Toshiko panted and continued running for her safety and life. But her run shortened when she was a group of NOL guards drinking coffee and talking to one another. Toshiko gulped and ran in a store and came out in a pitch black cloak and had the hood on. She successfully slipped by the group, none of them giving her eye contact.

Toshiko saw a small cafe across the street and entered. When the door opened the small bell jingled in delight since another customer arrived. Toshiko grabbed the latte she ordered and sat down at one of the tables and quietly sipped her latte, not looking at anyone.

After some time 4 NOL officers entered the cafe and Toshiko pulled her hood down even further, making some of the customers a bit nervous. The lady at the desk whispered something to one of the NOL guards and the guard cleared his throat and walked to toshiko. Toshiko said nothing. The guard bent down to look at Toshiko's face and he rubbed his mustache. The guard stood back up.

Call Kagura Mutsuki..tell him we've found his sister.."

Toshiko threw the hot latte at the guard's face and he screamed out in pain as sizzling sounds were heard and smoke rised from his face. The customers screamed and all ran out the building and the manager hid behind a desk.

Toshiko was about to make a run for it until the remaining NOL guards stepped in front her.

"Move!" Toshiko hissed as she got ready for battle.

"Not a chance traitor!" The guard charged at Toshiko and swung his fist but Toshiko caught it and flipped him over her shoulder and stomped her foot dead on his face. More guards charged at Toshiko and she readied her fists for some ass-kicking.

"Time to kick some NOL ass!"

_punch! jab! snap! _

Toshiko saw that she actually broke one of the guard's arms. but she kept going. A guards got a huge piece of wood and swung st Toshiko but she dodged and each dodge was rewarded with a free punch.

_Dodge. punch. Dodge. Punch._

The guard's lip and nose was bleeding and he swung the stick once more but Toshiko dodged and swiftly punched him in his gut and then the nose. The guard yelled in pain and dropped his weapon and Toshiko finished him off with a gorgeous uppercut and the guard was down.

Toshiko ran out the cafe and was greeted with 9 more NOL guards with guns and swords. Toshiko ran up to all of them and let out a blood-splattering combo.

_Punch! Punch! Jab! Punch! Punch! BOOM!_

Every single guard fell to the ground with blood leaking out of their nose, lip and head.

After that, Toshiko ran away as faint sirens were heard in the distance.

* * *

Kagura opened his eyes and saw he was covered in a warm blanket. "Huh?"

Then Kagura looked in his hand and saw he was still holding the knife.

"TOSHIKO!" Kagura screamed, as he scrambled up and saw that the bed was empty. He ran to the closet and saw Toshiko's clothes gone and her M.A.G.E as well. Kagura sighed and he sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his forehead, thinking of what he sound do.

"Toshiko…..Shit.." Kagura got up and put his clothes on and grabbed his large purple sword and looked at the blade, that will soon be stained with Toshiko's blood.

* * *

At the blockaded district Toshiko leaned against a tree and closed her eyes, to relax her mind. She had to make a plan to avoid Kagura and the NOL. since both would be on her tail even more now. i mean, she beat the crap out of 11 guards. Toshiko sighed and scratched her head.

"What should i do…" Toshiko said in a depressed tone.

" So….I finally found you..Toshiko.."

For a second, Toshiko's heart stopped pumping and She took short, fast breaths as she turned her head to see Kagura holding his sword like his life depended on it.

"Kagura! how did you find me!?" Toshiko exclaimed.

"Some guards told me you beat up some other officers and headed here.."

Toshiko took a large gulp the barely went down her throat.

"K-Kagura….no.." Toshiko shook her head and stepped back and kagura shook his head.

"Toshiko..you know what i came here for,..."

"Kagura please no! you dont have to do this! please! i dont wanna fight you! you're my brother!"

Hot tears burned Toshiko's eyes as they rolled down her cheeks. Tshiko quickly wiped them away but the tears wouldn't stop.

"I can't fight you Kagura! you're my brother! please!"

Kagura looked down as a single tear dripped and landed on the ground, but kagura got into a fighting stance.

"Toshiko, you know what i have to do.."

"No.." Toshiko whimpered as she saw kagura charge at her.

"Toshiko" Kagura said her name once more before he swung his massive sword.

_whoosh! ping!_

Toshiko activated her left M.A.G.E and the 2 siblings were ina struggle.

"**DRAGON SLAUGHTER!" **

Black and purple energy surrounded the sword and Kagura swung it at Toshiko but she quickly jumped out the way.

"Damn.." Kagura murmured as he continuously swung his sword. Toshiko tripped and fell down she Kagura swung the sword and cut Toshiko's side. blood squirted out and Tohiko screamed out in pain and held her wound.

"AHH! it hurts! it hurts so much Kagura!" Toshiko Cried. Kagura quickly looked away and tightly shut his eyes while he grinded his teeth together in frustration.

"Toshiko..i'm sorry.." Kagura grabbed toshiko by the neck and slammed her down. Toshiko coughed up blood and weakly sat up.

Kagura Lifted his sword getting ready to strike Toshiko with is Astral finish.

"AH! Kagura no!" Toshiko tried to stop Kagura but he didn't listen.

"...Toshiko Mutsuki! you have shamed the Mutsuki duodecim family by murdering grandfather Mutsuki, Causing anarchy to the NOL and injuring countless NOL guards! these crimes are unforgivable! therefore! The Mutsuki family has decided then your punishment, IS DEATH!"

And with those final words, Kagura swung his sword down...as blood splattered everywhere…

And Kagura's sword..was covered in scarlet red blood.

* * *

**Okay well that's it! i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because that was it!...im just kidding thats not the final chapter! if it was that'll be a crashy ending! anyway please R&amp;R! see you the next time i update! And happy Halloween!**


	4. Chapter 4-Closed in darkness

**Story name: sibling crisis**

**Date: 1/14/15**

**Chapter name: Chapter 4- closed in darkness**

**Hello everyone! Here is the 4th chapter of the story!**

* * *

Blood dripped off of the tip of Kagura's sword and formed a puddle of it, that stained the floor as Toshiko laid there. Motionless. She didn't even look like she was breathing. Kagura, who was covered in blood from head to toe, even had blood on his cheek as he stared at Toshiko. But then he realized he actually killed his only sister who he loved so much. Kagura gasped and dropped his sword and ran to Toshiko, crying out her name.

"TOSHIKO!" Kagura picked up Toshiko and rested her head on his chest. "Toshiko...I'm so sorry.."

Kagura heard Toshiko, trying to breathe. Tears filled Kagura's eyes and they dripped on Toshiko's now pale and cold face. Blood was sinking into the soil of the ground and Toshiko felt warmth being consumed by coldness and bitterness. Her limbs were cold, sweat was stinging her eyes, she shouldn't see anything. But she attempted to open them. To see Kagura. Her vision was blurry at first, but it soon cleared and Kagura pulled Toshiko closer.

"Guh….Kagu...ra.."

Kagura tried so hard to pull back the tears but in the end they came out.

"Shh...Don't speak Toshiko...I'm here with you...This is all my fault..I'm so sorry." Kagura sobbed.

Toshiko smiled weakly. "It's okay Kagura….It had to be this way..its not your fault.."

Kagura took Toshiko's hand and held it tightly.

"Toshiko….Please don't go..You're the only thing that matters to me!" Kagura hugged Toshiko as he continued speaking. "Please don't go! Please don't leave me all alone! Please! I'm sorry! They made me do it! They said if I didn't kill you in time they'd send an assassin to kill you! I don't want you to die somewhere without anyone to grieve over you! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't leave me Toshiko!"

Tears poured down Toshiko's face as she heard Kagura's words, but her body felt numb. But she forced it to move and she weakly hugged Kagura back. But. She began to feel sleepy. Knowing she would die,Toshiko used her final breaths.

"Goodbye…..Big brother.." Toshiko said, as her grip on kagura loosened. And released.

"What!? No! NO!" Kagura pulled away to see a dead Toshiko with her eyes closed and a string of blood flowing down her mouth.

"No..Nonononononono...Toshiko..Toshiko!...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

At the NOL, Kagura slowly walked through the halls and went to Hazama's office. The NOL staff looked at Kagura and saw him with Toshiko's M.A.G.E. He ignored the pity look on their faces.

Kagura stopped at the door where captain Hazama resided. But as usual, NOL guards blocked the entry.

"I'm here to speak with Captain Hazama." Kagura said.

One of the NOL guards saw the M.A.G.E in Kagura's hands and he shook his head in pity and he opened the door. Kagura walked in and the door closed as he saw Hazama sitting on his desk smiling.

"I assume you finished the job?" Hazama asked.

Kagura growled before answering, "Yes,"

He tightly gripped the M.A.G.E. ",I have successfully terminated Toshiko Mutsuki..."

When the words left Kagura's mouth he could hardly believe what he said. Kagura had killed his only sister...Who he loved dearly..

"I came to inform you this so you can call off your assassin." Kagura said as he bowed and left the room. The door slowly closed as Hazama sat there with a satisfied look on his face.

"*chuckle*...She's dead huh...*chuckled* Well I wonder...If that two-toned haired bitch will save her...Best of luck to you...Eclipson..."

* * *

Kagura walked in his office and shut the door, and looked at the clock. Only 39 minutes to rest before the duodecim family meeting. He rested on the couch and facepalmed.

"Damn...this isn't gonna be easy… I can't handle saying that sentence again…..I killed her...My own little sister…" Tears filled Kagura's eyes and rolled down his cheeks. "Toshiko…." Kagura buried his face in a pillow and cried. "Toshiko….I'm sorry I always rejected you..

*flashback*

In front a large mansion, a small Toshiko bounced her rubber band ball on the ground, then she saw Kagura walking through the woods and her eyes lit up.

" _Big brother! can you play with me?"_

" _Huh? Sorry Kagura jr. I can't play right now, I gotta go trian."_

"_Oh….okay…."_

"_...Don't worry!" Kagura patted Toshiko's head. "I promise it'll be quick! Okay?"_

"_Well ….Okay.."_

"_And Toshiko."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Listen, I'm doing this for you, the more stronger I am I can protect you evenmore! Okay?"_

"_Hehe! Okay!"_

_*_flashback end*

Kagura gripped the pillow tightly and ripped it in half. " These damn M.A.G.E gloves….These things took Toshiko away from me!" Kagura stood up and slammed the gloves on the ground. "Damn you…." Kagura growled, as he took out his sword and stabbed the gloves multiple times. "These things need to die! It's these things fault she's dead! It's these thing's fault Toshiko is gone forever!" Kagura slammed his sword to the ground and breathed heavily.

"My my, I never seen you like this Kagura…." Kokonoe appeared.

"...Whatever…" Kagura said while picking up his sword and leaned it on the wall and left the M.A.G.E on the floor.

"Aren't you gonna pick up the gloves?"

"Those things don't deserve to be picked up…They should be burned.."

"You would really do that to the only thing Toshiko left behind?"

Kagura paused and a single tear plopped on the ground. Kagura picked up the gloves and put them in his room.

"Look, I know it's hard to accept that she's gone, but you have to understand, Toshiko wouldn't want you to be sad about her death." Kokonoe put a hand on Kagura's shoulder. "You're her brother, that means her blood still runs through your veins…" Kokonoe walked back to the basement and shut the door. Kagura sighed in anger. "I can't let her go...Not now...Not ever.."

* * *

Toshiko's eyes twitched from the direct sunlight and opened her eyes. "Huh?...What?...How am I alive?" She asked.

"Oh, so you've finally woken up. "

Toshiko sat up and saw Eclipson leaning on a tree. "It took you awhile, you've been knocked out for almost 3 hours.."

"What!? But how am I still-!"

"Alive?" Eclipson said.

"U-uh...Well...Yeah.." Toshiko nodded.

"Luckily I managed to heal your wounds." Eclipson replied fixing her clothes.

"Thank you.." She looked down. "I guess that means Kagura has to still kill me..."

"Unfortunately for you, yes."

"But.." Toshiko began, "I….I still want to be with Kagura…"

"Let me take a wild guess..Your Toshiko Mutsuki and your Kagura's younger sister.."

Toshiko nodded, "Yes, but I'm getting hunted down by him.."

Eclipson looked at Toshiko, seeing sadness in her eyes. "...And you keep running from him right?"

Toshiko weeped and yelled, "That's all I can do! I dont wanna fight by own brother! I love Kagura more than anyone! I even loved him more than my parents!"

"And you will continue to run from the person you love?"

Toshiko gasped and held her arm to her chest and balled her hand up into a fist. "No..I..I wanna be there for Kagura! I wanna help Kagura however I can! Because I wanna protect him!" Eclipson stood up,

"Then go find him Toshiko, if you wanna make things right then do your best against him and fight back."

Toshiko looked at Eclipson with a great amount of respect and she nodded her head. "Okay! But um…"

"Yes?" Eclipson said.

"Is it okay if we spare? so I can improve my fighting skills?" Toshiko asked.

Eclipson looked at her, giving her a blank stare before answering. "Alright.." Eclipson said as she took out her blue magic ribbon wand. Toshiko gulped when she looked into Eclipson's eyes.

Toshiko looked at Eclipson, seeing that she was ready, she charged at Eclipson, getting ready to punch her, but Eclipson somehow vanished into thin air, only to reappear and kick Toshiko, sending her flying to a long distance. Toshiko flipped and used her feet to stop the fall, he feet dragged but she finally stopped. She looked up to see Eclipson swinging her ribbon wand, and Toshiko jumped up and landed behind Eclipson and punched her 3 times and kicked her back and kicking her again into a tree. Eclipson flipped and landed hard on the tree, then activated a magic circle that pushed her flying toward Toshiko and she kicked her into a rock, making Toshiko smash against it and falling to the ground.

"Ready to give up yet?" Eclipson asked.

Toshiko stood up and whipped a string of blood from her mouth, "No,Lets keep going."

"Alright." Eclipson formed 8 large floating ice swords and she pointed to Toshiko and the swords pointed their blades at Toshiko and charged at her. Toshiko punched the swords out of the way and grabbed one and threw it back to Eclipson. Using her keen speed, Eclipson jumped back and the sword jabbed the ground. Toshiko landed to the ground out of breath. '_Man, she's really strong..'_

Toshiko thought, while she kicked Eclipson rapidly, but Eclipson formed a magic circle and blocked the kicks. Toshiko landed on the ground and Eclipson shot a beam of ice at Toshiko. She jumped out of the way and the beam it a large rock, which froze it. Eclipson put her hands on the ground and large spikes made of ice shot out from the ground and toshiko jumped out of the way, almost getting skewered. But Toshiko saw a scratch on her leg. Eclipson put away her ribbon wand and turned her arms onto giant razor sharp ice claws and she charged at Toshiko and swinged her claws quickly. Toshiko blocked multiple times and punched Eclipson in the gut and she gained electric power for her other punch and swung her fist, but Eclipson used her ice claw to slash Toshiko, but luckily she missed and Toshiko lost her balance and fell backward.

"Ow!" Toshiko said.

"So, you done?" Eclipson turned her hands back to normal, no longer wanting to fight.

"Y-Yes! I'm good now."

"Alright..You better get going.." Eclipson said, walking back to the tree. And Toshiko nodded and got up. "Thank you!" Toshiko said before she departed.

Eclipson relaxed and stared at the blue sky. "...What a strange girl...Of course I'm not one to talk.."

* * *

Kagura looked at the clock and saw that he only had 2 more minutes until the meeting. He sighed and went into his room to get ready and tell the duodecim that he killed Toshiko. "Toshiko...I wanna see her again...I wanna see my little sister again…." Kagura balled up his fists tightly. "Give her back...I want my sister back!"

, Kagura punched the wall rapidly. " WHY DID IT HAVE TO COME TO THIS!? WHY!? I WAS I FORCED TO KILL MY OWN LITTLE SISTER!? WHY CAN'T SHE STAY WITH ME!? WHY DO THEY HAVE TO TAKE AWAY THE ONLY THING I TRULY LOVE AND CARE ABOUT!? IT'S NOT FAIR! I'D RATHER DIE THAN GO ON WITHOUT TOSHIKO!" Kagura punched the wall a final time, and when he calmed down he finally realized that he had put multiple holes in the wall, but he didn't care at all. He doesn't like how the NOL is anyway. He always knew Toshiko looked up to him, even as a child. She had no friends, because she was so quiet and shy, no one really talked to her at all. It was Kagura who helped her get to speak a little more louder. Kagura sighed and put his hand on the wall and put his other hand over his face, to cover hide sorrow. "*sigh*...Why did this happen…."

From the moment the duodecim told him to kill Toshiko, Kagura prayed that it was just a nightmare, but in the end, it turned out to be real. All Kagura wanted, more than anything, was to make Toshiko happy. But instead, he had to kill her, and take all her happiness away from her. "Toshiko…" Kagura realized, that most of the memories he had, was training, instead of paying attention to his baby sister. "My little sister….You...You looked up to me that much...I didn't notice at first but now...I see that all you wanted was to spend time with your big brother...All this time..Toshiko..I'm sorry I'm never got time to play with you...I'm sorry…"

Tears ran down Kagura's face, and he looked at the clock and saw that it was time for the meeting. The door opened and Hibiki came out. "Sir, it's time for your meeting." He said.

Kagura sighed and fixed his hair before departing. "Okay.." He said as he and Hibiki walked through the halls.

"I'm sorry about Toshiko...I know you were very fond of her.." Hibiki said, feeling sorry for Kagura.

"I don't need anyone's pity, I know Toshiko is gone and I can't bring her back...But the least I can do is think about her for the rest of my life." Kagura said, balling up his fists.

"I see…" Hibiki said. Kagura and Hibiki stopped at 2 huge blue doors and they arrived at the duodecim meeting room. Kagura took a deep breath, and pushed the doors slowly. When they completely opened they revealed all of the duodecim families sitting together. Kagura walked in the middle of the room, standing silently.

Hibiki cleared his throat and stepped forward. "May all of the duodecim families rise! In the presence of Kagura Mutsuki! member of the first duodecim family, the Mutsuki family!"

The duodecim complied and they all stood to their feet. Hibiki bowed and they all sat down. Hibiki continued.

"As you all know, the tratorius Toshiko Mutsuki, has killed grandfather Mutsuki! Now! She was brought to justice by Kagura Mutsuki himself, as he was instructed. We come here to inform you, that Toshiko Mutsuki has been slayed!"

Kagura stood there silently, holding the M.A.G.E in his hands.

",He now brings you, the M.A.G.E!" Hibiki finished his speech and Kagura held up the gloves.

"These are the gloves of the traitor Toshiko Mutsuki! I have retrieved them! as I was told!"

The duodecim had a look of relief and satisfaction on their face. And Kagura let down his arm and sighed.

"Well done Kagura, your grandfather would be proud.." Grandmother Mutsuki said. Kagura bowed. "Yes, thank you ma'am."

"I believe since those were also the cause of my husband's death, I shall take them. " Grandmother Mutsuki walked down the stairs and reached out her hand to take the gloves from Kagura, but the glass ceiling shattered. Kagura and the rest of the duodecim families looked up to see Toshiko falling and landing directly between Kagura and Grandmother Musuki.

Everyone gasped. "Its her! Its traitor Mutsuki!" One of the members said.

"Impossible! She was supposed to be dead!" Another voice cried.

"Toshiko! How are you still alive!" Screamed Grandmother Mutsuki. ,"This is absurd! " she said once more.

"T-Toshiko!? You're alive!" Kagura gasped. Toshiko opened her big purple eyes and looked at Kagura.

"Yeah," Toshiko kicked Kagura into a wall and took the gloves and put them on. ",And Kagura, I..I'll fight you! I know that you won't show any mercy for me, and I know deep down, you care about me...But I'm not going down without a fight!" Toshiko put on her M.A.G.E and got ready for battle.

"M.A.G.E activate! code 36960!"

Yellow magic circles formed around the gloves and moved down, forming the armored shell, and a yellow triangle on top each of them. The gloves released yellow electricity and Toshiko was ready to fight.

Kagura looked at Toshiko amazed. _ Toshiko...I...I never seen her like this before...She's actually being brave...Even though deep down she's afraid to fight me...But on the outside she's actually showing no fear at all…..She's finally becoming stronger.._

Kagura stood up. "Alright...Fine...Let's do this Kagura jr." Kagura's sword appeared out of nowhere and into his hands.

"Everyone evacuate this room!" Kagura yelled, and everyone ran out as quick as they could.

Kagura charged at Toshiko and Toshiko swung her arm and the 2 weapons came in contact and clashed together, releasing purple energy and yellow electricity.

"Toshiko..I'm proud of you for being brave against me..I know ever since we were kids, in sparring I always bet you.."

Toshiko looked at Kagura in a both affectionate and sad way. Kagura continued. "And you know, since you're showing this much bravery, I won't hold anything back. And since you're still alive, I'll still have to kill you.."

Toshiko's eyes widened, and she pushed Kagura back. "I know you still have to kill me!...But Kagura.."

Kagura looked at Toshiko. "Yeah?"

Toshiko gave Kagura a heartwarming smile. "Let's...Let's still be friends okay?"

Kagura looked at Toshiko and smiled. "Yeah….And let's still love each other.."

Toshiko smiled as her eyes teared up, but she quickly wiped them away. "Okay!" Toshiko charged at Kagura at full speed, and punched him. But Kagura put up his mammoth sword and blocked the hit. But Toshiko saw an opening and punched kagura in the side and released a burst of electric energy,sending Kagura flying and crashing into a wall.

"Ah!" Kagura slid down with a string of blood running down his mouth.

"Kagura!" Toshiko was about to run to Kagura, but she realized, she can't be that girl who alwaysed apologized to people when she defended herself. She shook her head and got back into her fighting stance, with worry in her eyes. Kagura got up and saw Toshiko still standing her ground. He smiled and he swung his arm and launched a dark energy ball at high speed towards Toshiko.

Toshiko's left M.A.G.E turned bright yellow and yellow electricity surrounded it, and she ran to the projectile and punched it and the ball exploded. Toshiko charged and Kagura and swung her legs. But Kagura caught the kick and flipped Toshiko, making her fall. Kagura struck down with his sword but Toshiko moved out the way and quickly got up and rapidly extended her arms, trying to punch Kagura, Each time she missed because kagura dodged, Then Toshiko swung her legs but Kagura ducked and slashed Toshiko with his sword.

Blood gushed out and Toshiko grunted. She covered her wound and fell on one knee. Kagura saw blood all over the floor but still continued. Kagura picked up Toshiko by the neck and threw her up, and punched her in the stomach. Toshiko screamed out in pain as her body was dangling on Kagura's fist, and he pulled away and let Toshiko crash to the ground with a loud thud.

She got up holding her stomach, and struggled up. Toshiko's whole arms glowed yellow and she punched kagura in the face and kicked him, making fly and crashing into the seats. Kagura got up with a bruise on his cheek. Kagura rubbed his cheek. "Ow, that hurt.." Kagura ran towards Toshiko and swung his sword, And Toshiko used her M.A.G.E to block the attack. Kagura kicked Toshiko in the stomach and kicked her once more. She fell to the ground but quickly got up. Toshiko fired a beam at Kagura, but she missed and destroyed the wall instead. Kagura got up with no sign of injury of him from the attack, and Toshiko stood there amazed.

"Nice move Kagura jr. But you'll need for fire power than that!" Kagura attacked Toshiko and kicked her in both her sides and swing his sword downward and Toshiko blocked it but the power knocked her back a few steps. She quickly dodged the flying dark projectile and fired a lightning bolt at Kagura.

"Shit.." Kagura cursed as he swung his sword and knocked the bolt and it smashed the ground.

Kagura's sword was surrounded by dark energy and he stabbed it in the ground and spikes came out. Toshiko remembered Eclipson doing the same move, so she knew what to do. Toshiko jumped high up in the air and flipped and her M.A.G.E glowed yellow and yellow electricity surrounded it as 4 yellow magic circles appeared beside Toshiko and she punched down on Kagura and the circles released yellow lightning bolts and Kagura's sword was again surrounded by dark energy and the 2 weapons came in contact with a loud BOOM and everything exploded. White smoke covered the area and Toshiko and Kagura were still standing, until Toshiko fell on one knee. She saw that she had a new gash on her stomach.

"It's over Toshiko.." Kagura said.

"No….No it's not! " Toshiko got up and rapidly punched Kagura, but he blocked with his sword, but Toshiko kept going. "I wont let you beat me!" Toshiko screamed, but, multiple NOL guards ran in with their guns and swords.

"Halt!" They screamed at the top of their lungs.

"Tch!" Toshiko released a smoke bomb and smoke cover the whole area. The soldiers coughed and some collapsed on one knee. Kagura looked up, and saw Toshiko running away on the roof, when the smoke cleared she was nowhere to be found. The guards looked around.

"Everyone inspect the entire building!" a soldier roared and all of the NOL guards ran out the room as quick as they could.

Kagura stood there and stared at the ceiling. "Well played Kagura jr." He said, as a smirk spread on his face. "I'm glad your back..Toshiko.."

* * *

**And there you have it folks! I was originally gonna make this a little longer but I decided this was a good place to stop and I couldn't think of anything so uh...yeah! and sorry it's taking so long to update Climax code and 5 Nights at Freddy's: New generation, I've been kinda busy, and yes, I will also be making the next chapter of the blazblue game show longer, well I hope you enjoyed! please read and review and tell my what you think of this chapter! See you next time! **


	5. Chapter 5- Isolated

**Hi everybody!I hope you all are feeling well! well, i'm not. To all of you who were disappointed with the latest chapter of blackmail i apologized i was tired as heck because i had just finished a BIG project for school and the list of 8th graduate ready students is gonna be up soon. Hopefully i'm on the list. I pray to God i am. Anyway i'd be most confident if you guys could support me! I mean if you want to, i'd be more confident if you did. Anyway let's get this started! **

* * *

In the Mutsuki mansion, Kagura sat on the couch, resting his elbow on the arm on the couch and his head resting on his fist. Biting the bottom of his lip while staring at a picture of him and Toshiko when she was around 8 . He chucked at how small she was, always wanting to play with him even at midnight, she would wake up and sneak in his room and cuddle with him until 7:30am. Peace memories flowed in Kagura's mind.

_*Flash back*_

_A young Toshiko was walking through the halls until she stopped and saw a refrigerator. She opened and grabbed a juice box and sat at a small circle shaped table and stabbed the straw through the hole in the box, and began drinking. A groan was heard from a young boy, and the small Toshiko jumped up and tried to run but tripped and fell on her face. _

"_Ow! Waaaahhhh!" _

_A young teen Kagura saw Toshiko and ran to her._

"_Toshiko are you okay!?" The young Kagura got down on one knee and whipped Toshiko's tears from her puffy cheeks. _

"_My knee hurts!"_

_Kagura removed Toshiko's hand that was covering the knee and examined it, and saw a small bleeding cut in it._

"_It's gonna be okay Toshiko." Kagura opened a cabinet and grabbed a bandage and placed it on her knee._

"_There, all better!" Kagura gave Toshiko a warm smile as he picked her up._

"_Well now I gotta keep a close eye on you, come on you can come sleep with me." Kagura kissed the small Toshiko's cheeks and walked to his room._

_*Flashback end*_

Kagura chuckled and sat up, wondering what he should do.

* * *

In the lakeside port Makoto and Noel walked through Noel couldn't help but concern herself with Toshiko.

"Man, I wonder where she went.." Noel said, looking around for Toshiko.

"If we catch her, then maybe we can reason with her, take her to Kagura and they could talk things out!" Makoto cheered, also looking around.

"I hope Toshiko is okay." Noel said with concern in her eyes, Makoto placed a hand on Noel's shoulder. "Don't worry Noel! i'm sure she's fine!" Makoto said.

Just as she finished, Toshiko accidentally bumped into Makoto.

"Gah!" Makoto turned around and her eyes immediately widened. "Toshiko!"

Toshiko froze and then took a step back. "Makoto, Noel!"

Noel stepped closer. "Toshiko what's going on between you and Kagura, you haven't told us anything!" she shouted.

"Yeah! we're friends aren't we! So friends don't keep secrets!" Makoto said.

Toshiko hung her head low and balled up her fists. "Even if i do tell you everything nothing's going to change..is it.."

Noel and Makoto both looked at each other in worry for there friend.

Noel shook her head. "No that's not true! We'll help however we can! We promise!" She said.

"Toshiko we're begging you! what's going on between you and Kagura, why does the NOL want you dead!?" Makoto screamed.

"I can't tell you! I don't want to tell you! I just wanna get out of here! Out of this city!" Toshiko screamed back.

"But why!? Why are you acting this way!?" Noel questioned.

"BECAUSE I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Toshiko screamed at the top of her lungs as the M.A.G.E activated on it's own gaining the shiny grey armor shell and her eyes turned soulless and gold. She charged at Noel and kicked her and she flew away at high speed.

"Ahh!" Noel came crashing down in a garbage can and Makoto ran to Noel.

"Noel! Are you okay!?" Makoto looked at Toshiko in anger. "Toshiko! How could you do this to her! She's your friend!" Makoto screamed, but she realized that Toshiko wasn't doing it..it was the M.A.G.E.

"Toshiko! don't let the M.A.G.E control you! you have to fight it!" Makoto said while helping Noel up.

"Makoto, i think we have to fight her to break the spell.." Noel said. Makoto nodded "You're right, we have to , it's the only way!"

Toshiko's cheeks stated displaying yellow glowing lines in a long octagon pattern.

"Bolverk!" Noel's Nox nyctores guns appeared and she was ready for combat. Makoto made her tonfas appear and pointed her fist at Toshiko.

"Okay Toshiko, time to fight!" Makoto charged at Toshiko and swing her fist but Toshiko caught the punch and kicked Makoto in her face.

"Ah!" Makoto landed on one knee and saw Toshiko swing her leg again , Makoto caught it and flipped toshiko to the ground,.

"Noel!" Makoto gave Noel the signal as Noel began firing. Toshiko deflected the bullet with her M.A.G.E and punched the ground as it split in two and a electric bolt shot out. Noel yelped and jumped out the way and shot once more. Toshiko tumbled and Makoto rapidly punched Toshiko, But each Punch was blocked. Toshiko kicked up at Makoto but she leaned back seeing her leg sweep past her face and Makoto ran to Toshiko and punched her in the stomach and kicked her away. Makoto ran to her and punched her but Toshiko moved her head to the side, making Makoto's punch pass through her. Makoto felt a tight grip on her arm as Toshiko twisted it, making Makoto scream out in pain. Toshiko kneed her in the gut and released her white smalling her palm on the beastkin's stomach as she twisted it to the side sending an electric force through Makoto's body and enforcing an electrical blast that send Makoto flying and crashing down with a loud thud.

Makoto cursed in frustration and charged again, this time punching and kicking. She rapidly punched but Toshiko ducked and Makoto kicked down and when she missed she ended up kicking the ground making it burst. Makoto flipped around and tried to drop kick Toshiko but she blocked with both of her gloves. Makoto jumped in the air and landed.

"Man, she's tough." she said.

Noel shoot multiple time and Toshiko ducked and disappeared with a yellow electric wind passing by.

When she turned around, Noel saw Toshiko behind her and Toshiko punched Noel's back and sent an electric wave, knocking her into the air and falling down. Noel got up and saw Toshiko flying up in the air. She pointed her guns at the sky and began rapidly firing. Toshiko dodged the bullets while deploying a shield every now and then. Toshiko used a magic circle to bounce off it and fly down at high speed pulling back her arm as electricity surrounded her M.A.G.E. Noel saw the attack and quickly jumped out the way as Toshiko came crashing down with a loud BOOM! Smoke cleared and revealed a large crater Toshiko had created and she jumped out and landed. She red to Noel and kicked her stomach and flipped her on her back.

"Noel no!" Makoto looked at Toshiko, whose eyes were no longer soulless and they were purple again.

"Huh?...what..happened.." Toshiko looked and saw Noel on the floor and Makoto badly injured. "What!? What happened! What have I done!?" Toshiko's eyes fill with tears and she ran away, jumping from building to building.

"Toshiko wait!" Noel called out for Toshiko but she was already gone.

Makoto hung her head low. "Toshiko.."

* * *

" Okay Kagura, what's going on!" Shouted Ragna the Bloodedge.

Kagura closed his eyes and sighed. "I don't know what you mean.." He said lying.

"Why didn't you say anything about you having to kill your sister!? Ragna questioned.

"Look, she's my sister, that means she's my problem." Kagura said. ",She's my responsibility, I'll handle it."

The white haired man shook his head. "Not a chance in hell. I saw the news reports I know how dangerous she is with those damn gloves! Come to think of it, what the hell ARE the M.A.G.E!? A nox nyctores, ars magus, what!?"

"The M.A.G.E are special gloves that were enhanced for generations. But for some reason, they only work on women. They've been passed down for decades. Now, they are in the possession of Toshiko. The maker died from testing the M.A.G.E. They activate if the M.A.G.E thinks the host is strong enough to master them. If they aren't, the host instantly dies. The more the host master's them, the more powerful they become. "

Kagura explained. "They were originally used to help combat the black beast. But back then, not a single man could wield them. So when they handed them to women they immediately activated. Back then there were tons of them. But they were destroyed at the end of the war because they weren't any use to us. The only M.A.G.E that exists is Toshiko's."

"..." Ragna looked at Kagura. "You gotta kill her because she killed the grandfather Mutsuki right?"

Kagura nodded.

"I see..."

The door burst open and Ragna and Kagura was a beat up Makoto and Noel.

"Noel! Makoto!" Ragna ran to the beat up girls and asked how this happened.

"It was Toshiko. The M.A.G.E took over her and she suddenly started attacking us! we tried to fight back but she was too strong!" Makoto said.

"Then she returned back to normal and ran off." Noel said weakly.

Kagura growled and grabbed his sword. "I'm stopping her this time!" He said as he ran off.

"Kagura wait!" Noel said. But he was already gone.

"Wait..you don't think he's really gonna...kill Toshiko..?" Makoto said terrified.

Noel looked at the empty hallway as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "Toshiko, please be careful.."

* * *

Toshiko walked through the railroad district as the dark and gloomy night sky spit out rain. Cold wind blew through Toshiko's hair and she continued walking through the emote railroad, handing her head low. Cold water droplets hit her head and streamed down her face and soaking her clothes. Her feet slammed on the ground until she heard another pair of wet footsteps, and quickly turned around to see Kagura. The siblings stayed silent and stared at each other. Toshiko was on full alert, knowing that her brother could attack any second. A word escaped her lips.

"Why...Why Kagura...Why would you want to listen to the NOL? Don't you dislike the way they are?" Toshiko asked.

Kagura swept his hand over his bangs, moving them out the the way as they messily fell back into place.

"Yeah I dislike the way they are. But NOL or not I still have to follow their orders." He replied, giving her a sharp snarl. Toshiko took a step back, with fear entering her body. Kagura saw Toshiko with a scared look on her face. "...Toshiko...I love you more than everything. Why do you think I hang around with so many women….it's just to take my mind off the pain of me knowing that I have to kill you.."

Toshiko froze like a dinosaur was staring at her. " Then you don't have to do this Kagura!"

"I HAVE TO!" Kagura yelled back. ," If anyone else killed you, i'd feel so sad, even more sad because you probably die all alone!"

"K-Kagura…" Toshiko's eyes filled with tears. "Please Kagura, don't do this! you have to reconsider!"

"Oh yeah, what other bright ideas you got, by all means enlighten me Toshiko! How the hell am i supposed to ignore an order from ALL of the duodecim families!?"

" I don't know! but you have to try something! I know you don't want to fight and kill your own sister and i don't want to keep running from you!"

"Tch!" Kagura turned his head away from Toshiko not wanting her to see the tears in his eyes. "Damn right I don't, how MESSED UP do you think it sounds for an older brother to have to kill his younger sister!?"

"Kagura…"

Kagura jammed his sword in the ground and walked up to Toshiko.

"Guh! No! Stay away!" Toshiko said but before she could react Kagura grabbed her arm and yanked her towards him and hugged her tightly. "I love you Toshiko.." Kagura weep and tears ran down his cheeks and he pecked Toshiko's cheek again. The 2 siblings felt like they haven't hugged each other in years, both of them saviored each moment, wishing they could do this more often, but nevertheless, Kagura still had a job to do. Thunder clapped and the rain got even more intense. Toshiko pulled away from Kagura and looked him in the eye. _What if this..is possibly our last hug..?_

The thoughts ran through her mind as she stood up. "We still have to fight...don't we..?"

Kagura sadly nodded. "Yeah, we do." He got up and walked to his sword and pulled it out, leaving a large skinny hole in the ground. He rested the blade on his shoulder and looked at his younger sister, who had already activated her M.A.G.E. The tension between the 2 began to grow stronger, and if felt like everything had stopped, even time itself, when the 2 charged at each other. A giant explosion occurred and Toshiko kicked Kagura in his face and punched him into a brick wall. A string of blood poured down his lips as he got up and sidestepped when he saw the black-haired girl appear out of thin air and punch the wall. The bricks exploded and smoke covered half of the area. Kagura emerged from it and jumped up and kicked Toshiko but she blocked it and grabbed his ankle. She twirled him around and he left on his back. The blood from his head mixing with the water on the ground. Kagura's face was facing the dark and gloomy sky as rain dropped continued to drip down his face.

he jumped up and swung his sword. toshiko brought her right M.A.G.E and it blocked the impact with a loud _ping! _. A huge wave of power from the impact was felt by both siblings. Toshiko brought her leg up and swung it down Kagura saw the attack and quickly moved away.

He appeared behind her and slashed her back. Toshiko cried out in pain as she felt her skin being torn. The M.A.G.E glowed yellow and electricity flowed from it and she punched Kagura right in his stomach and it sent an electrical force to him. A yellow magic circle appeared and a thunderbolt hit him. Kagura's sword was surrounded by dark energy and her waved it around and it made the circle and the bolt implode in each other and explode.

"Tch!" Toshiko looked at Kagura whose clothes were dirty and torn just like hers. Kagura stepped forward and did an upward slash on Toshiko, Her clothes ripped showing part of her breast. Blood sprayed out from her gigantic gash and her mouth. The gash had reached from her stomach to her chest.

Kagura grabbed Toshiko's hair and kicked her hard. Kagura rapidly punched Toshiko until she regained her fighting instincts and blocked his punches and sweep kick him and flipped him to the ground and twisted his arm. Kagura grunted in pain as he kicked her off and thrusted his sword forward with dark energy surrounding it. Toshiko gasped and held her arms up to her face and a yellow barrier forman inform her and it blocked the hit as dark energy and sparks and light flew from the impact. the circle glowed and screeching was heard from it. the dark energy was getting blowed away and the barrier broke. Toshiko jumped out the way as the sword stabbed the air and she landed a few feet away.

"*pant pant pant* you're holding your ground pretty good Kagura jr." Kagura wiped his mouth and smirked. The 2 were about to charge again until a giant ice blade shoot out in the ground between them.

"Stop!" A loud voice was heard as a figure emerged from the shadows.

"Jin!" Toshiko saw the blonde boy look at her, but not with disgust or hate, but with kindness and gentleness. "Toshiko, it's been awhile." Jin said, his green orbs focused on her. Toshiko smiled. "Yeah, it has."

"Hey there Jinny, what's the situation?" Kagura asked jamming the sword on the ground and resting his elbow in it.

"Kokonoe needs you at the mansion, now." Jin answered. ",And don't worry, I'll take care of Toshiko."

Kagura looked at Toshiko seeing the injuries he already gave her. "Fine.." He took his sword out and walked passed Toshiko and stopped beside Jin. "Don't hurt her to bad."

"It looks like you already did that task, why did you give her that gash.."

Kagura froze. "...Just make sure you make her pass out and bring her back to the mansion."

Jin turned his head. "Fine." The 2 men walked in opposite directions and Jin stood 9 feet away from his friend and put his hand on his sword's handle.

"..Toshiko..Don't let your guard down, not even for a second." Jin said, and the 2 were locked in a time freezing event.

* * *

Kagura busted through the doors to see Noel, Makoto, Ragna and Kokonoe. "Alright, what's the problem..?" He asked.

"Why are you attacking Toshiko Kagura, i thought the plan was to secretly keep her in custody." Kokonoe said.

"Don't worry, knowing her she'd put up and fight, so i'll just make her pass out, Jin's gonna handle that. " Kagura said.

Kokonoe sighed. "Fine.."

* * *

Jin unsheathed his sword and charged at Toshiko. "Ice blade!" jin formed a ice sword projectile and it charged at Toshiko. She jumped up and punched the sword into pieces. _How come his seem weaker than the women's…? When she did a similar move, her's were bigger and faster.._

Toshiko punched Jin in his stomach and kicked him in his jaw. "Gwah!" Jin yelled in pain as he was sent flying but he quickly recovered.

He slashed Toshiko upward and rapidly slashed her again. Toshiko ignored the wounds and punched Jin in his face and uppercut him and then kicked his side. Jin crashed down as he coughed up blood and he looked at Toshiko who was out of breath. "*pant pant pant* I can see why Kagura had such a hard time with fighting you…" Jin slashed Toshiko As she finally lost all her strength and passed out. He M.A.G.E deactivated and Toshiko was left unconscious. Jin put his sword back and picked her up bridal style and walked her to the mansion.

looking at his beat up friend, Jin smiled smiled. "You did well, Toshiko, Taro would be proud of you, wherever he is."

* * *

"Dammit, where is he!?" Ragna said, growing impatient. "Calm down Ragna, getting upset won't bring him back quicker.." Kokonoe said sitting on the couch.

"I hope major Kisaragi didn't hurt her to bad." Noel hopped.

"..." Kagura stayed quiet as everyone began talking about where Jin could be doing to Toshiko.

The door opened and Jin walked in carrying a beat up Toshiko.

"Toshiko!" Makoto said.

"Give her to me." Kagura said calmly as Jin put her in his arms and carried her to the room. "Celica, start healing her."

Celica nodded and sat in a medium sized stool and sat gown. Kagura turned his head as he began taking off her clothes leaving her in her underwear.

"Alright, i'll fix her clothes and when you're done, bathe her for me.." Kagura walked out the room and closed the door and Celica began healing her.

"Okay Celica is healing Toshiko." Kagura said.

"Kagura, are you sure you should be keeping her in custody without letting the duodecim know?" Noel asked.

"I know i'll be punished for not killing her, but she's still my little sister.." he said.

"I see.."

"Well now…" Makoto sat on a chair, "We gotta figure out how we keep this from the duodecim and from Tsubaki, knowing her, if she sees you with Toshiko she'll tell the duodecim. "

Kokonoe looked at Kagura. "She won't know, Kagura's only keeping her here for about a week, after that she'll have to go." She said.

"I still have to up hold my duty to kill her, but i'll stall for as long as i can." Kagura said

Kokonoe blinked. " Now we have to figure out what to do next.." Kagura announced.

Celica walked out the room. "all done!"

"Thanks celica." Kagura said as he walked to room where Toshiko was resting.

Makoto was about to pull him back until Jin grabbed her.

"Leave him." He said. "He needs to do this.."

Makoto glanced at Jin and looked at the room.

Kagura closed the door and glared at Toshiko as he sat on the edge of the bed. Kagura laid his hand on Toshiko's cheek and felt her soft skin that was smooth as silk. The room was painted a royal blue. Kagura sighed as he pulled his arm back and rested on the bed. He had been chasing his sister for so long he could feel them growing apart, becoming enemies, even though they don't want to be enemies. Kagura didn't want to see his sister beat up anymore and he certainly didn't want to kill her. But he has to, what else can he do? He was out of options. These thoughts lingered over his head as sweat poured down his face. The happy memories he imagined with Toshiko as a child, only became a nightmare. The NOL can even tear siblings apart like this.

A grumble escaped Toshiko's lip as she rolled over to Kagura and rested her head on his chest. A smile creeped on her face as she grumbled "Warm.." And fell back to sleep shortly after. Kagura sighed as he wrapped his arm around his younger sister pulling her closer. Kagura rested his head on the soft pillow and fell asleep with Toshiko laying next to him.

Shortly after a good 3 hour sleep Toshiko woke up and rubbed her eyes. She completely removed the bandages and saw her wounds were completely healed. Though she was most surprised the the gash didn't leave a horrific scar on her body. She looked at the sleeping Kagura and closed her eyes and turned away. She got up and slipped on her clothes on. "I Can't go out the room, they'll all see me. it's best if I climb out the window. " Toshiko walked to the window and slid it open,careful not to wake Kagura up. looking back she jumped out the window and landed safely to the ground and began running at high speed through a small forest. Twigs snapped by the weight of her speed and Toshiko finally reached town. Dusting herself off from the dirt she realized that her clothes were fixed too.

She slightly smiled and walked through town passing people, some of them giving her a suspicious look. She felt a bit uncomfortable, but at least if someone ambushed her she would be ready. Toshiko slipped her hand in her pocket and pulled out her deactivated M.A.G.E gloves, it was good that when they are deactivated they just look like regular harmless fingerless gloves to normal people until activated. After a few miles, she saw Ragna the bloodedge walking out a restaurant. How!? she was sure that she saw him in the mansion! he must've walked out to get some food. Toshiko quickly turned around and walked away but it wasn't enough, Ragna saw her and yelled her name. "I know it's you! what the hell are you doing out of the mansion!?"

Toshiko turned around. "That's none of your business!" She yelled back, making Ragna growl in anger.

"I'm surprised your wounds healed so quickly. Listen you better not put up a fight, you're dangerous with those gloves on!"

"and you are not considered dangerous?" Toshiko spat back.

"You little-*Sigh* okay you are seriously pissing me off!" He said taking out his huge sword.

Toshiko gasp and stepped back. "Wh-Why would you want to fight in a place like this!? their are people h-!" Toshiko looked around and saw the town completely deserted.

"Wh-What.." Toshiko was cut off by seeing a wave of dark energy coming towards her. She tumbled to the side and the energy wave smacked a building making it collapse.

Toshiko charged at Ragna and kicked him. The M.A.G.E quickly activated as he swung his sword. Toshiko grabbed it and flipped up and landed on Ragna's sword he was holding up and she punched Ragna with electrical force as he slammed down to the ground.

"shit, she's tougher than she looks." Ragna got up and saw Toshiko on one knee with her hand on the ground. Yellow energy surrounded her as she charged at Ragna at high speed with lighting swords following her She swung her fist while Ragna blocked it and saw the swords charging at him. He kicked Toshiko To the side and jumped up while charging down and slams the sword down to the ground at Toshiko who punched his sword knocking him of course and having him smack the ground. "Gah!"

Toshiko panted and saw she has defeated Ragna. Ragna got up and grunted. "Shit.." He cursed under his breath as he readied to charge at her. Toshiko made a serious look and held up her fist ready to combat again until a voice was heard. "My my, it seems the black knight didn't finish his task."

Toshiko and Ragna turned their head to see Hazama with 56 NOL guards that were heavily armed. The guards surrounded the 2 and pointed their weapons at them. "I would try escaping, if you do i'm afraid your corpse are going to be laying here, considering you 2 are still a bit weak from your injuries and this fight. " Hazama said leaving a grin on his face. "Alright, arrest the 2." He said walking away. Both people were left out of energy, feeling they would crumble afterwards, but Toshiko felt an arm wrap around her and she was tossed on Ragna's shoulder. "No way in hell i'm getting arrested my these assholes!" Ragna Slashes a whole row of guards and he jumped into the air and jumped from building to building away from the crowd.

"Why did you save me!?" Toshiko asked.

Ragna's face soften. "..it's bad enough they are making you 2 fight each other, and i'll be damned if I escape while leaving you to get arrest so they can do god knows what to you.."

Toshiko smiled. "Thank you." She said.

Ragna smirked. "No problem, now let's get somewhere safe."

"Okay"

It was at that moment, Toshiko felt like she was with her loving brother.

* * *

**Okay done! phew what a rush! i know i've been slacking but I got stuff to do a lot. uh a special shout out to blazblue's opening singer Faylan, the animators of blazblue and arc systems works and just blazblue in general for making that awesome new opening for blazblue chrono phantasma extended opening, it looks like an actual anime! and the fight scenes look awesome and as usual, Falyan's singing is super duper awesome! :3 uh anyway, i'm still deciding the release dates for the next chapters of my stories so yeah, thanks for being patient! okay bye bye! have a nice day! **


	6. Chapter 6-Stealth

**Chapter name: Chapter 6- stealth **

**This is the 6th chapter of sibling crisis! and i have confirmed that there will be 13 chapters in this story plus 4 extra gag reel chapters! anyway and also i will be adding some of my friend's OCs in the story! My friend Rogue black knight's OC will be officially in the story next chapter! And to all my others friends, Ragna the Bloodscythe, Cosmo Camellia, Demidevil45, SpeedRulerLiberation, you can ask if you want your OCs in my story! only one though. anyway i hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

Its was a sunny morning,the sky was blue as usual with big white puffy clouds and NOL guards were scattered across the area with weapons looking for the two people that escaped.

A head peeked from the corner of an alley and quickly pulled away into the darkness.

"What do we do now?" Toshiko scanned Ragna's frustrated face as he seated himself on top a dumpster.

"Hold on let me think.." He said, knowing that as minutes passed the number of NOL guards increased. Ragna knew that if he and Toshiko ran for it they will be ambushed by NOL guards. He had to come up with a distraction, something that could distract every NOL guard so they could escape. Ragna looked around and remembered that Toshiko has a pocket full of at least 5 large smoke bombs. He jumped off the dumpster and grabbed her arm.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Hey you have smoke bombs right? Give me 2 of them." Ragna said as he received the 2 smoke bombs.

"What are you going to use them for?"

"Listen, these smoke bombs are enough to make it seem like a giant explosion happened, and that will surely get the guards attention, while they're distracted we'll get out of here."

Toshiko nodded. "Okay."

Ragna wrapped his arm around Toshiko's waist.

"Hold on tight." Ragna pushed the red button on the two smoke bombs and threw them on the ground. A large BOOM was heard that rumbled the ground a bit and smoke covered the area.

"What the hell was that!?" An NOL guard said startled seeing the smoke.

"I dont know but let's check it out!"

"Right!"

Ragna jumped up onto a building and ran across them holding tightly onto Toshiko. They reached a tall enough building overlooking the alley and rested.

"Well looks like we got out of that one." Toshiko said happily.

"Yeah, I was worried that it wouldn't work.."

"So what now, you gonna bring me back to Kagura?"

"...that's for you to decide.." Ragna laid down and closed his eyes.

"I see...okay.." Toshiko looked at Ragna's attire and then his sword. Feeling her gaze, Ragna opened one eye. "You see something that interests you?"

"Oh, I was just wondering where you got that sword from.." She said.

Ragna closed his eyes once more before replying. "My trainer gave it to me.."

"Oh.."

The wind blew swaying the hair of the two. A rose petal passed Toshiko before her and Ragna were teleported to a beautiful rose garden with a castle standing quietly in the nights sky.

"Gah! What the hell!?" Ragna shot up looking around and immediately growled. "Okay you damn rabbit where are you!"

Toshiko looked at Ragna in confusion. "Rabbit?"

A red lightning bolt rained down on ragna and electrocuted him leaving him sizzling smoking.

"Whoa! Uh, R-Ragna are you okay?" Toshiko said concerned.

"Yeah, don't worry i'm used to this bullshit.." He grumbled back while seeing a young girl with long blonde hair in pigtails, soul piercing red eyes and a large loita gothic dress on. Toshiko could see why he would call this girl a rabbit, the black ribbons on her head stood straight up from her head. The girl giggled in a baleful manner before speaking.

"My goodness, you come to help this poor child, and yet you intend to capture her heart?" She said smirking.

"What!? Hell no! Listen you damn rabbit it's not like that!" Ragna spat balling his hand into a fist, his blood boiling. Just the girl's presence angers Ragna this much. The girl waved her hand in disagreement.

"Nonsense, you might as well come out and introduce your feelings to her." She said.

"RACHEL!" Ragna took out his sword and pointed it at Rachel.

"Oh, that's her name.." Toshiko said.

"Hello young one, I assume by your appearance you are the Toshiko Mutsuki, a.k.a Tratoir Mutsuki correct?" Rachel asked.

"My goodness! I would have thought being related to that Kagura fellow that his sister was a complete foolish pervert like him!" Nago said. Rachel smacked Nago and he yelled in pain.

"Ouch princess!"

"Keep Quiet now, there is no need to rude to our guest" Rachel said.

"What do you want Rachel.." Ragna growled.

"Nothing, i just wondered what your next move is going to be.." She said looking at him and Toshiko.

"What the hell are you talking about!" He questioned.

"Why, isn't that your new girlfriend?" She said teasing, only wanting to see Ragna lose his temper.

"ITS NOT LIKE THAT!" He roared.

" *Giggle* I'm only joking." She began. "The real reason i called you here is because i want you to fight me."

"What!?" Ragna said.

"I grow bored, and my patience with you in beginning to grow thin." She said. "It can either be you or Traitor Mutsuki, to be honest i have heard quite the tall tales about her remarkable power from Kokonoe."

Ragna growled. "Fine then dammit, but when i'm done with you you'll be crying to your butler!"

"We shall see." She said smirking.

"Princess, i would much rather we face off with tratoir Mutsuki than this brute!" Nago protested.

"I dunno, Traitor Mutsuki looks nicer. :3" Gii agreed, but due to their protest Rachel slapped them both and ordered them to hush.

"We shall save the other child for later.."

Ragna dashed towards Rachel and released a wave of dark energy. The vampire blocked the attack without much effort and summoned lightning bolts that rained down on ragna as he blocked with his sword and attempted to kick Rachel.

"It seems you have gotten a bit stronger." She admitted.

Ragna Swung down his sword and Rachel stepped to the side and watched the sword hit the ground and she slashes Ragna's side and slammed him down.

"Inferno divider!" Ragna's sword was engulfed in dark energy as he leaped upward in a spiraling motion while uppercutting with a sword slash hilt first,hitting Rachel and he quickly kicked her side and she jumped up and landed on her feet. Ragna saw a quick wince of pain in the vampire's eyes and she giggled in amusement.

"Dear me, it seems I have underestimated you." She said giving a menacing smile.

"Damn right you did!" Ragna said putting her sword away. "Now if we're done here i'd like to go!"

"Of course, my boredom is now taken care of thanks to you and your short temper."

"You little!"

"I bid you and Traitor Mutsuki farewell." Rachel snapped her fingers and teleported the 2 out into another location.

"Well, perhaps now it is tea time.."

* * *

Toshiko and Ragna were teleported to the railroad station and looked around, seeing no Nol guards they both sighed in relief.

"Traitor Mutsuki..man..talk about a nickname that stings.." Ragna mumbled, taking a quick glance at Toshiko.

"...Anyway…i'm glad she had enough kindness to teleport us somewhere without those damn guards." Ragna sighed.

Toshiko nodded. "Yeah...uh..i'm a little hungry.."

"Me too.." Ragna said, "Okay well lets go find something to eat.."

"Okay."

The two began walking around town in search of something to eat while also keeping watch of Nol guards.

* * *

In The Nol branch Kagura paced back and forth in his room grumbling.

"Where is he!? I sent him to go find her 3 hours ago!" Kagura shouted with his voice full of worry.

"Kagura relax! I'm sure Ragna will find her." Jin grabbed Kagura's shoulder to stop him from pacing. "You just need to relax, any false move will peek suspicion from the duodecim."

"I know that, but what if Tsubaki sees them? she'll without a doubt tell Hazama and then he'll tell the Duodecim and then they'll tell the imperator." Kagura said.

"I understand that well, But we must wait a bit longer." Jin said trying to reassure Kagura.

"Okay..I'll wait alittle longer.." Kagura said sitting down, but with pictures full of unbearable situation involving Ragna and Toshiko crossing his mind. "Ragna..you better not hurt my kid sister..or there will be hell to pay.."

* * *

"Shit i'm starving! What does it take to find a good restaurant around here!?" Ragna growled looking at every sign, but all he could find were pawn shops, motels, and other buildings. "Damn.."

"i'm sure we'll find a restaurant soon." Toshiko said walking.

"*Sigh* I'm getting too tired from walking."

"Hey I think I see a restaurant up ahead."

"Finally!"

But in the corner of her eye, Toshiko saw 4 Nol guards walking towards her and Ragna.

"Hey uh, we got company." She said tapping Ragna's shoulder.

"Aw come on!" Ragna let out a groan before taking out his sword. "Let's get this crap over with!"

"Okay."

2 min later the guards were on the ground passed out and the two quietly walked away.

"That wasn't so bad." Toshiko said.

"Yeah, but now i'm even more hungry.."

"Well we will be at the restaurant soon.."

"By the way, you got any other siblings?"

"Nope, only Kagura."

"You know Kagura calls you 'Kagura jr.' right?"

Toshiko nodded and laughed a bit. "Yeah. he's been calling me that since i was little."

"i see.." Ragna and Toshiko reached the restaurant and they both sat at a table waiting. A women with tan skin and short silver hair and amber eyes saw the two walk in a immediately recognized them, but choose not to make a scene, instead, she quietly walked over to the table.

"Excuse me, do you know a women named Toshiko Mutsuki..?" She asked.

Ragna eyed the women and looked at Toshiko who held her head down looking sharply at the food trying to avoid eye contact with the women.

"No." calmly said Ragna.

The women leaned over to get a better look at Toshiko's face but Ragna shot up and stood between her and Toshiko. "I said i haven't seen her.."

Due to that, costumers turned their attention to them.

"Then who is the girl!" The woman barked.

"How about you tell me who YOU are first before calling people out!" Ragna snapped back.

"Fine, my name is Bullet, i'm a vigilante and i am looking for 2 SS class criminals, Ragna the Bloodedge and Toshiko Mutsuki."

Ragna stayed quiet for a moment and then replied. "Well i don't see them anywhere here, so you might as well keep walkin'." He growled.

Bullet chuckled and nodded. "Wait..if I was to run into Ragna the Bloodedge and Toshiko Mutsuki, what do you think i should do..?"

Ragna gave a menacing look. "Pretend you never saw them…"

"I see..well..i will be on my way then.." Bullet left the restaurant and Ragna quietly sat down and sighed. "Jeez.."

Toshiko sheepishly looked at Ragna. "Sorry, I didn't know i would cause this much trouble."

Ragna chuckled. "Nah, its alright, I deal with people like her all the time. I can handle it. "

The two peacefully ate their food without anyone bothering them at all. Though, Ragna was still in a tug of war with his mind, debating if he should let Toshiko flee or bring her back to Kagura so he can keep her into custody. He still had a boatload of questions to ask her as well. But he decided to put his curiosity to rest for awhile. While he ate, Ragna still saw a few more Nol guards walk past the window. Two SS criminals walking around in broad daylight is a big problem, especially with Nol guard surveilling the streets. Number of wanted posters with Toshiko and Ragna's faces appeared more frequently, it was going to be hard for them to seep through the shadow to avoid the Nol guards.

"R-Ragna!" Toshiko's voice that sounded somewhat strained interrupted Ragna's thoughts as he looked up and saw a Nol guard twisting her arms behind her back and lifting her up to her feet. Ragna got up and put his hand on the handle of his sword ready to strike. "Let her go!"

Just about when he was about to pull out his sword 20 Nol guards ran into the entrance and pointed their weapons at him, he was frozen in place. "great.."

"You have the right to remain silent Ragna the Bloodedge!" an Nol guard said pointing their gun at him. "Do not resist arrest or we WILL open fire!"

"You just try!" Ragna drew his sword and slashed a row of Guards and kicked the guard holding Toshiko. "Make a run for it!" Ragna grabbed her arm and dashed out the restaurant and into the streets bumping into people.

"Wait! Ragna look!" Toshiko pointed to a large group of Nol guard heavily armed.

"HAULT!" they all said in sync.

Ragna dragged Toshiko to another direction and they both found themselves in the middle of the railroad station.

"Damn!" Ragna said in frustration. The Noel guard began closing in on the two, and the pair soon found themselves cornered on all sides as the nol troops cautiously circling them, none dared to approach the two. Toshiko activated her M.A.G.E, deploying a soft wind and making her eyes flicker yellow for a split second and turning back to purple as the gloves turned into the silver armored gauntlets with the triangle shaped jewels rested on top both gloves. Two SS class criminals that were to be warranted the death sentence were hardly to be taken lightly. The leader of the nol squad smiled as he coolly began to speak his conditions.

"Alright, surrender now and be taken into custody or my men will be ordered to fire." His voice was cold, devoid of mercy nor pity.

Ragna swiftly turned around and eyed the enemies on every angle, counting 30 in all weapons trained at himself and Toshiko. "Shit..." He clutched his sword, debating whether to draw or hold out. Normally if he were alone he would hardly bother hesitating to kill them, but with Toshiko at his side it was an added risk. He could already see the girl was beginning to view him as her brother Kagura, they both had the same feeling in their eyes: Protection..and he didn't plan on failing her just yet. Ragna leaned over to Toshiko, "Get ready, we're going to have to kick some ass."

Toshiko nervously held up her M.A.G.E gauntlets as she positioned her back to Ragna's. "A-alright."

"Sir...I think they are planning to resist us..." One nol troop nervously whispered."This could get dangerous..."

"Quiet you I can see that. We have them outnumbered and outgunned. I'll give them 5 seconds to drop their weapons or be executed in the name of the imperator." The lieutenant said back. " You have 5 seconds to surrender until I open fire!"

Ragna frowned "This guy is really starting to piss me off..."

Toshiko was quiet as she prepared herself for the oncoming fight.

"5...4...…"

Ragna unsheathed his sword.

"3...2..."

Toshiko's M.A.G.E gloves crackled in yellow lightning as the yellow triangle shaped jewels on top of each violently pulsed, absorbing yellow particles. .

"1-"

"Radiant Shockwave!" A giant wave of red lightning and holy energy pulsed through the concrete knocking the troops into the alley's walls and other various objects. However Toshiko and Ragna were left unharmed.

"What the hell?!" Ragna looked about for the sudden surge of power.

"Above you!" A young man with silver hair and red violet eyes gracefully descended from above. His outfit consisted of a black and red coat that cuts above his feet, black pants, black finger-less gloves with red crosses etched into each one (each held to his sleeve arms with silver straps and buckles). His pants were held together at the waist with two brown twin brown belts with two silver belt buckles. He has black boots with very light red armoring at his shins, and on his arms. His left shoulder has the nol insignia etched into his arm while the right shoulder has his family crest embedded into the fabric. His torso also has a red cross contrasting vibrantly with the dark black coloring. His aura was kind, earnest yet very powerful. "Let's get going! I'll explain who I am later!"

"Hey who the hell are you and how do we know we can trust you?!" yelled Ragna.

The man merely sighed. "Would you rather risk yourself with the Nol troops? I mean you no harm."

"Ragna I think we should listen to him he just saved our lives." Said Toshiko." If he's bad we can always just leave him."

Ragna looked long and hard at the young man, his demeanor was earnest yet he had been around enough people to know looks were deceiving."Fine..but you better not try any suspicious shit you hear me!?"

The man smiled "I wouldn't dream of it.."

* * *

**Well that's chapter 6! anyway i hope you enjoyed it and i got some help writing the chapter from Rogue Black Knight, without him i would've taken longer than 2 days to write this chapter. But anyway like i said, to all my friends you can ask if you want only one of your OC characters in my story. I hope you enjoyed, please R&amp;R! **


	7. Chapter 7- Berserk

**AHAHAHAHAHA DID YOU THINK I WAS DEAD!?...well i'm not..obviously….I've just been really..lazy and i've been writing other stories on other story sites. Because this site seems kind of dead without much of my friends to really talk to...But anyway sorry to keep you waiting!**

* * *

"Search those 3 people! Don't rest until you find them!" The NOL chief roared, sending the NoOL troops to search for the three characters.

"Dammit, if that boy hadn't shown up I could have eliminated them, got a promotion and I would have been sitting pretty…" The chief stormed off into a corner and began sending a highly detailed report back to the NOL base.

Meanwhile, running through the streets, Ragna grabbed the young man by the arm and spun him around. "Okay I wanna know who you are and why you're helping us!" He pushed the man against a brick wall. "If I don't like your answer you're dead!" His eyes burned with pure rage, but also confusion on why a random stranger would help him and Toshiko, two criminals.

Toshiko deactivated her M.A.G.E and ran to Ragna, grabbing his arm. "Ragna please!" She begged the white haired man, slightly tugging his jacket in attempt to make him let the man go. But Ragna ignored her.

"I don't trust this asshole! Pretty suspicious for a guy to just pop up out of nowhere and just protect us without wanting something in return!" He screamed in anger, as he grabbed the man's collar. The man saw the frustration in Ragna, but only chuckled. "Like i've said before, I mean no harm." He took Ragna's grip off him and fixed his clothes. "I chose to help you two because like you, I also have the NOL on my tail." He looked over to Toshiko. "Ah, you must be Toshiko Mutsuki, the youngest Mutsuki correct? Even though you are a criminal, it's a pleasure to meet one of the members of the strongest duodecim family." He bowed, hearing Ragna slightly growl in annoyance.

"Enough of that prissy prince bullshit!" He huffed.

"I'm just showing my respect for a lady. Maybe you should learn a thing or two." He slightly smiled. Ragna huffed. The man turned his attention to Toshiko.

"I understand that your older brother, Kagura Mutsuki, has been assigned to kill you right?" He asked her. Watching her head hang low, she nodded.

"Yes. But it's all a misunderstanding, I didn't mean to do what I did."

The man laid a hand on her shoulder. "I know, unfortunately the NOL does not care about your mistake, to them, you are still a criminal."

Toshiko nodded. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Forgive my rudeness. My name is Julian Gensoki. I am a part of the NOL...Well..I used to be." He gave a slight chuckle. "Come on, let's get out this ally before people get suspicious."

While they walked, Ragna continued to eye Julian.

"Please spare me from your foul gaze ." Julian said with an earnest smile while Ragna only growled and looked the other way.

"Now." Julian began. "We should go somewhere safe to let things cool down."

Julian unsheathed his sword muramasa and held it into the air. A lightning bolt rained down and the 3 were transported to the lakeside port.

"I believe this is a nice place to rest from that little incident." Julian said, putting his sword away. Toshiko sighed. Now there were three dangerous criminals wanted by the NOL in a group. She'll probably have a good chance by being found by a NOL troop. Julian saw the worry plastered on Toshiko's face. "Don't worry Ms. Mutsuki. You will be safe as long as you don't draw attention to yourself."

She understood that. But how can she not understand? Every pulse in her body pumped faster and faster. Making her skin a bright red color. She looked at her surroundings. East, she saw small houses and planes soaring in the sky. South, and endless sidewalk. And next to her, a view of a small down with an orange sky and the view of the large sun bathing in the horizon.

"We will head to an alley far from people and discuss our plans there." Julian said as everyone else nodded in agreement.

"But NOL guards are probably swarming all over this town." Ragna said.

"Don't worry, there aren't. Yet." Julian looked around cautiously before speaking again. "But we must hurry before there are."

The group ran as fast as their legs could carry them. There are only two things you have to do to survive. Fight when you have to, and run to take cover. If you rush into a fight, you're dead. It's been like that for Toshiko. One of the only few decent memories she had was when she was in the military academy.

Studying with Tsubaki, Noel, and Makoto. And getting help from the remix heart team. Having long and loud laughs with Jin and his two friends. Their names slipped out of her mind sometimes, but she'd instantly remember. Those days were filled with excitement. Those people are all she hanged around, she felt so happy being around the people who supported her. But she never forgot the void in her heart of barely seeing her brother. He was either on a mission or training. The only conversations she had with him were on his missions. "How was it?" She'd say. "Good…" He'd answer, his voice sounding tired. And that would be it. They never talked about other things or spent a lot of time. Normally, siblings that really got along with each other would know everything about eachother, but those two don't. Toshiko would know everything about Kagura. His favorite color, hobby. Everything. But she didn't. The only thing she knew was his name, and occupation, and that she's related to him. She wanted to know everything about him. But it was inevitable that this would happen, It was inevitable from the first day she slipped on those gloves.

Feet stomped loudly on the concrete. Heavy breathing was all that filled the silence, but Toshiko's breath was the loudest.

"Do you need to rest?" Julian looked back, still running.

"N-No i'm fine." She slightly smiled.

"You sure? We can take a break." Ragna said between breaths.

She shook her head. She did want to stop and breathe and let her aching muscles rest. Her head started to throb and her legs felt like twigs ready to snap every second. The sun made it worse. But she didn't want to get killed by her brother, or anyone. She could probably die here, So many possibilities, and none were good.

Julian scanned the area while he ran, looking for possible locations. He looked forward and saw a blue dot in the distance. Dressed in azure, a cap resting on his neat blonde hair, broad shoulders, and piercing green eyes. No doubt, an NOL troop. Julian stopped and panted. "Hey found us."

He lethargically unsheathed his sword while Ragna and Toshiko were ready to fight. The troop slowly walked to the three whispering to his collar.

"He must be calling for backup on his transmitter through his collar." Julian spoke quietly. "You three! You're under arrest! Drop your weapons!"

"Oh yeah!? You're gonna take us down!? You in what army!?" Ragna spat.

The troop growled.

"Ragna don't encourage or provoke him." Julian said calmly. The NOL troop took a step forward. "You all will be taken into custody!"

When he said it, multiple NOL troops came and surrounded the three in a large death circle. "Shit." Ragna mumbled as he looked at the weapon filled circle.

"Well well…" The leader of the troops cut through them and gave the three an evil grin as he looked at Julian. "Lookie here, Commander Gensoki, or should I say criminal Gensoki?"

Julian gave a slight smile. "A pleasure to meet you." He looked at the troops that were heavily armed. When they felt his gaze, some drooped their heads down, while some looked away quickly. Julian saw the fear on the various troops' faces and chuckled.

"Before you try to threaten us with your big, pointy, sharp weapons, get some troops who know how to handle them when facing a criminal. Or is the NOL just filled with mindless weaklings..?" He spoke darkly.

The leader growled at him. "You think you're so high and mighty!" He pulled out his sword. "But surprise, i'll be taking out 2 traitors of the NOL and duodecim , and a SSS rank criminal! Then my rank will be high above the rest when I stain this ground with your blood!"

Ragna slowly slipped out his sword. "Bring it on you old fart!"

"NOW!" The leader swung his sword down, releasing glowing yellow chains that wrapped around all three of them.

"What is this!?" Toshiko shouted as the chains brought her down to her knees as they did the same with Julian and Ragna.

"This little girl, I developed just for you three!" The leader snapped his fingers and electricity flowed through their body. The extreme heat made their bodies burn and blood boil. Ragna and Julian yelled in pain. Toshiko's chest burned even more each second. The M.A.G.E's yellow triangle jewel glowed. Because the weapon felt threatened by the foreign electricity, it sent shock waves to her brain, trying to control Toshiko to break free. The pain of resisting the powerful take over plus the electricity was all she could take. A high pitched scream filled the area, making the troops and leader cover their ears.

"Turn it off!" The leader roared

The chains stopped releasing the electricity and Toshiko coughed and gagged while blood poured from her mouth and burns covered her stomach and some on her cheeks while the steam was rising from her torn clothes and burned and blistered skin. She panted loudly. Julian looked at her in worry while Ragna silently cursed.

"Hey! I was told traitor Mutsuki was a one to watch out for! Some said she took out an entire group of NOL troops! I thought I was fighting one of the big shots like the grim reaper!" He walked towards Toshiko and stood infront her. "But I guess I was wrong…" His foot connected with the side of her head, knocking her on the ground. Toshiko let out a soft whimper.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" Ragna roared at the leader.

Julian looked at the leader in anger and disgust. "Tch. Hitting a woman...Your pride must be over your head.."

"Ha!" He kneeled and grabbed a handful of Julian's silver hair. "Sorry, but this is a different world! With so much crime and violence happening, we don't have the luxury of sparring anyone!"

"You could still show some leeway when taking her down." He slightly smirked. "Im sure General Mutsuki wouldn't like hearing that a meer NOL troop leader just kicked his little sister across the face…"

The leader stood up and laughed. "HA! Well would you look at this. Here you are, giving orders and trying to correct me like you did to everyone!" He huffed and walked around. "Take off the chains and cuff them!"

One of the troops was about to release Toshiko until she hesitated. "Sir…"

"Release her last."

She nodded and released Julian and instantly put him in handcuffs, but he still kept his eye on Toshiko, and so did Ragna. She didn't even looked like she was breathing. Ragna's muscles tensed, He wanted to punch and kill all of them, but the electricity drained all his energy. The troop cuffed his hands and walked over to Toshiko. When she loosened the chains and lowered them, the air was filled with a loud crunch sound, followed by a scream of pain. It was dead silent. Everyone, even Ragna looked in belief. The lifeless body of the troop was slowly laying in a puddle of blood.

"Shoot her! Kill her!" The leader barked. One troop swing his sword, but Toshiko Broke the blade and sliced the troop's side with it.

"N-No way..how are you so strong…?" The leader gulped

Three more troops charge at her. "If you wanna die in the most painful way..Fine.." Toshiko smashed her fists and the M.A.G.E turned into the silver gauntlets, and her eyes turned a bright gold. She ran up to one of the troops and punched him in his gut as he spit out blood and fell to the floor. She grabbed his blade and threw it at another troop, stabbing his heart. Toshiko punched the other troop's jaw and he fell to the ground lifeless. Ragna managed to break out the cuffs and helped Julian break out his.

"What's happening to her!?" Ragna stared at Toshiko. Julian shook his head.

"Unfortunately, I don't know.." He watched Toshiko mercilessly beat the troops.

"6 deaths in only 5 minutes...If she keeps going the NOL will be flooding the streets, and they'll be no way of her escaping the death penalty."

Julian saw a troop roar and run toward Toshiko with his axe. He swung it down, attempting to cut her arm off, but she moved to the side and let the axe slam the ground.

"Now it's gonna be 7 deaths.." Julian slightly gulped as he and Ragna watched Toshiko grab the troops hair and violently pulling his head to the side, breaking his neck. Her hair turned a glowing gold and a yellow hexagon pattern formed on her cheeks and her gold eyes became soulless.

"Now I know, she's being controlled by her weapon! If we don't stop her she'll just become a mindless living weapon!" Julian balled his fists and took out his sword. "We have to fight her.."

Ragna looked at the troop leader and the troops all run away and he pulled out his sword. "Fine! I'll go first, maybe i can at least weaken her."

Julian nodded. "Be careful.."

Ragna swung his sword and toshiko ducked and attempted to punch him. He grabbed her fist and gripped it tight. "You idiot! Wake up! Don't let a damn weapon like this take control of you!" He pushed her away and sweep kicked her. She fell to the ground and he sliced her side. She grunted and jumped up. She punched Ragna's jaw, making him step back and yell."Grah shit!..Ha, you're pretty strong for someone who can't even talk to a damn counselor." He signed her next punch and flipped her over his shoulder. A yellow bolt sprung out the ground towards Ragna. "He quickly blocked and growled.

"**DEAD SPIKE!" ** Ragna swung his sword up and released dark energy in the form of a monster. Toshiko released a bolt and the two crashed into each other, sending a large force and explosion.

Ragna panted heavily. "Ragna! Are you alright!?" Julian ran to Ragna and looked at his beat up body. "If you fight her again she might kill you. I'll see if i can weaken her." He went up to Toshiko and took out his sword and chuckled.

"I'm actually a bit excited to fight the black knight's younger sister." He dashed towards Toshiko and swiftly kicked her. She quickly covered and her gauntlets glowed yellow as she punched the ground and giant beams shot from the ground. Julian blocked it and ended up getting knocked back.

"Do not take her lightly.." A feminine voice spoke and Julian nodded, "I wouldn't dream of it."

Toshiko kicked Julian with an electric force and he grunted in pain.

"**Radiant blast!" **A giant red curved thunder fang shot out, surprising Toshiko. She held up her gauntlets and the fang collided with them. Red and yellow energy swirled around and smoke formed. Large gusts of wind from the energy blew violently. Julian covered his face, watching the fang explode and seeing Toshiko fly into the air and punch a giant yellow magic circle. Three large yellow thunder bolts shot out towards Julian. He quickly moved to the side but saw the bolts curving towards him. He held up his sword and sliced the bolts, making them explode. Julian yelled and crashed on the floor in pain next to Ragna.

"She's too strong...and we're still recovering from that last attack from that troop leader." Julian sighed.

"Dammit." Suddenly, an idea popped in Ragna's head. "Let's charge at her at the same time with full strength." He looked at a skeptical Julian.

"Are you sure she can handle it? I wouldn't like to be on General Mutsuki's death list..."

Ragna nodded. "Trust me, she can. She may not look it but she can take a blade to the stomach when she's serious." Ragna looked at Toshiko and smirked. "I told Kagura i'd bring her back and protect her from the NOL troops. I'm not gonna let her get away and make him worry even more." He stood up with Julian as the both looked at each other and got into a fighting stance,watching Toshiko do the same.

"Ready?" Ragna looked at Julian who nodded.

"Yeah…"

Ragna and Julian took out their swords and charged at Toshiko yelling war cries. Before they could even get close to her, a giant sword jammed between them and the two immediately stopped dead in their tracks, and so did Toshiko.

"Alright, I think you two have done your part." A hand grabbed the handle of the sword and in an instant it was resting on a shoulder.

"Kagura!?" Ragna looked at him in surprise. "How did you-!"

"The remaining NOL troops told me what happened. And only me. Of course after hearing this, i couldn't let my kid sister get into anymore trouble. So i told the troops if they breathe a word about what they saw and what she did to ANYONE, they'll answer to me…" Kagura's expression darkened and Julian sensed his aura. It was strong, and menacing.

Kagura turned to Toshiko.

"Are you sure you can beat her!? We didn't even weaken her and there's two of us!" Ragna shouted.

Kagura looked at Toshiko's expression and her body. "Nope, you actually weakened her a bit.."

"H-how can you tell?" Julian asked, not seeing Toshiko's breathing changed.

"I'm her brother, I've also fought Toshiko countless times even before she became a criminal, i know when Kagura jr. is at her limit." Kagura saw Toshiko's eyes flicker from purple back to yellow in an instant. "She's in there trying to fight it. She's been trying to this entire time when she was fighting the troops. I know she was. That weapon is treating her like a doll when she doesn't want to be. And i'm gonna put that damn thing in its place for messing with my little sister's mind like this…" Kagura held up his sword and got in a fighting stance.

"I will protect Toshiko from that damn weapon, even if it means destroying it!"

* * *

**And there you have it! The next chapter! Sorry it took so long but i'm a lazy person when I don't get inspired for a long time XD and i haven't been feeling the best so that's why too. Anyway i love (respectful) feedback from you all! So please R&amp;R! **


End file.
